Behind My Tears
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: Ruki decides to run away from home, but when she came back, things went differently.


Behind my Tears

Behind my Tears

** **

A/N: This is in Ruki's point of view.

I was gasping for air. I was running for a long time. Away from home, West-Shinjiku, and someone I really love. I found a bench to rest on [at last], and sat on it. I pulled out my Diary, and wrote:

July 08, 2001 

Dear Diary:

I'm running away from home. I'm going to be away- away from everybody, including the person I love……I can see his house, and I can see him- with Jenrya and Terriermon, and Gillmon. They never liked me, I bet. I also betcha they don't care if I'm missing. I'm running away, and I'm going to Odaiba, then Kyoto. They'll NEVER find me. If they tried tracking me down [which I doubt will ever happen], I'll be hard to track down. I won't have to suffer seeing him with Juri. Never. I'm glad Renamon's with me. Now that I understand what having a partner means, we're the best of friends! I'm too depressed about even thinking about the one I love with Juri. I can't write anymore…….I have to leave.

Ruki Makino

"Let's go, Renamon," I told her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know it will cost a lot of money, but no matter what, I'll be with you," said my faithful Digimon.

"Yes, I'm totally sure."

We ran for miles. Soon, we found a place where Takato and Jenrya always hang out after school. Renamon and I decided to sleep there for a while to restore our strength. I woke up as soon as I heard the slightest noise. It was Takato's voice that woke me up. I quickly got up, woke Renamon up, and we quickly left. 

Takato heard us slip away, though. "Hey, guys, did you hear that sound? I heard rustling in the bushes."

Hirokazu and Jenrya said, "Yeah, maybe it's an intruder!"

"Or maybe it's just Gillmon and Terriermon!" yelled Takato, mocking both of his friends. He looked around. No Gillmon, OR Terriermon.

I listened to them on their conversation. They're not even worried about me! They probably DO hate me…. "Let's get going, Renamon," I whispered to her. "We don't want to stay and get caught." We left silently, and ran towards the subway station. "At least I have enough money for the trip to Odaiba and Kyoto. And we have some money for food, but we need to conserve the money." 

We took the subway, and while we went there, we slept. We finally woke up 3 minutes before the subway reached Odaiba. Renamon and I got off it, and ate some lunch. Later, we took a subway to Kyoto, and we were STILL eating our lunch. We finished it by the time we stopped at Kyoto. I looked around the city. "I hope I can find a job for me, otherwise, we'll be broke!" Renamon and I went to the park. I was getting extremely sleepy. I glanced at my watch. 10:30 pm. Already!?!?!?!?!?!?! I decided to set up camp. It took me a while to set the whole thing up, but It was worth it. Renamon and I crawled inside, and slept. The tent kept the wind from going inside, so we were safe and warm. When I woke up, I looked at my watch. 9:00 am. I was thinking if I should go back home. Maybe not. Maybe so. Maybe not. Maybe so. I couldn't decide! I went back to sleep to think about it. I woke up at 10:00 am- the next day! 

Renamon looked at me. "You finally woke up. I guess the journey was too tiring and intense.

"Well, it WAS tiring, but not intense. Should we go back home?"

"I guess we should. I miss your comfy bed….."

"Are ya hungry?"

"No."

"Ok, then let's go back home." We got the subway tickets, and headed straight back to West-Shinjiku. 

We headed straight for home when I heard a familiar voice. "Ruki, wait!!!"

I turned around. Takato had tears in his eyes. He started to run towards me. He hugged me as soon as he got to me. "Oh, Ruki." 

I soon had tears in my eyes. "You…..I mean,…..I missed you and Jenrya, you know……." I took out a handkerchief and wiped his tears away. 

"We were looking all over the city for you. We couldn't find you. We were so worried you were captured by a Digimon, or something like that."

So they did care about me……. I thought. But Takato STILL doesn't love me……..

"I wanted to tell you something yesterday, but you were missing." 

"What is it?"

"Well……It's hard to explain, but let me put it this way…." He looked at me, and closed his eyes as he leaned his head to mine, and kissed me on the lips. 

I was in major shock! 

When he finished, he saw I was blushing. "I love you, Ruki……," He whispered in my ear. 

"I love you, too, Takato," I told him, as I leaned in to kiss him. 

My hands were on the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around my body. He loves me…………I finally experienced true love. It feels weird at times, but once your true love is with you, you feel happy. This is what I think is behind my tears. As we were sharing this romantic kiss, Takato and I didn't notice Jenrya coming. 

I heard a camera take a picture, and I stopped, and saw Jenrya waving his camera. "I guess pictures are worth a thousand words, especially when you and Takato kissed. Wait'll I show this photo to Hirokazu!"

I got mad when he said that. I approached him. "Oh no, you don't……"

He quickly realized that I was gonna beat him up. He started to cower. "Ok, take a joke, Ruki. The photo is for you and Takato to keep. Next time, if you people are gonna kiss, make it private! A lot of people were actually staring at you two."

The next day, I heard Takato. "Awake, sleepy-head?"

I sat up. "Takato! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just happened to drop by, when your mom left for work. She left the door unlocked, so I decided to come in. I locked the door when I came in, so don't worry."

"Ok, then. Why are you here?"

"So I can be with you."

I gave him a big hug. "Thanks. I knew I was going to be bored today, so I'm glad you dropped by." I realized I had my ponytail on, so I decided to take it off.

I think Takato was watching my hair fall down. He must've been surprised to see me take it off, because I leave my ponytail on almost all the time.

Takato WAS amazed. "Whoa, Ruki! Nice hair!"

I stood up. "I'm gonna make breakfast. You wanna join me?"

Takato couldn't stop staring at me. "Sure. You look beautiful, Ruki." He got closer to me as he started another kiss. This time, we couldn't stop for a pretty long while. I guess I was right yesterday. I thought. True love WAS hiding behind my tears.


End file.
